phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
O.W.C.A. Files
"O.W.C.A. Files" is a standalone hour-long special focusing on the organization’s best secret agent, Agent P (also known as Perry the Platypus), and his fellow animal agents. When an evil mastermind from Major Monogram’s past, Professor Parenthesis, launches an attack on the O.W.C.A. by incapacitating the animal agents with robotic fleas, only Agent P and his agent trainees can save the day. Episode Summary Prologue The story begins at a carnival, where a car pulls up, and an unnamed antiques dealer (accompanied with two bodyguards) surveys around the carnival while holding a cotton candy cone. Swimming inside the dunk tank is none other than O.W.C.A. Agent Perry the Platypus, watching the villains from behind as he signals a new recruit (Harry the Hyena) to grab the target sign as part of their plan to trap the villains. In the meantime, a duo of thugs are walking from the other side of the carnival carrying briefcases, and watching them is none other than another trainee (Maggie the Macaw) hiding inside the balloon dart stand while another one (Karen the Cat) is mindlessly playing around with the rubber ducks. During that time, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (who has been recruited into the Agency following his retirement from evil) learns that he has overslept and is late for work, so he rushes over. The story then pans over to Major Monogram presenting the stories of the agents of the O.W.C.A., after that, the introductory song of the special is played. Act I After the intro song, the story pans back to the carnival, where Perry and Harry set up the target sign at the water slide (which they clogged up and sawed off a hull of) while Maggie ties up several ropes on a swing ride (despite Karen's attempts to play around with one of the chairs, much to Maggie's annoyance). After the trap is set, Perry watches the villains meeting up near the water slide, where the antiques dealer presents out stolen treasure hidden inside his cotton candy cone while the two thugs open up their briefcases, revealing large stacks of money to pay for the treasure. As the villains make their exchange, Perry throws a baseball at the target (despite Karen's attempt to play around with it), causing the water slide to leak and sending the villains to be washed over to the swing slide, where they are tied up near the chairs. Perry then activates the swing slide, sending the villains to be flung over to the bumper car floor, where Harry and Maggie use two bumper cars and a fence to trap the villains on a corner. Perry manages to secure one end of the fence with lock and chains, but Karen mindlessly plays around with the chains on the other end, which allowed the villains to break through the fence and escape. Perry then pulls out a moped to chase the villains himself, only to be stopped by an arriving Carl, who then calls off the charade, as it turns out that the entire carnival caper was just a routine exercise to train new agents (even the villains turn out to be plain actors in disguise). Act II Act III Act IV Act V Transcript Songs * "O.W.C.A. Files" * "They Left Me Standing Outside" * "Ain't Nobody Got a Friend Like Mine" * "Bits of All of Us" End Credits At the restored Flynn-Fletcher house, the family is having dinner, when suddenly, Phineas and Ferb become suspicious that everything in their house has been replaced with exact copies, except for their tree, which is now a pine tree. Gallery Running Gag Ferb's line Memorable Quotes Background Information *The bug trio from "Doof 101" make their second and final appearance. *This episode marks the third fart joke. ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Return Policy") Production Information *Dan Povenmire posted a snippet of his recording session for this episode on February 23, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzxmgIcPSZo *This episode aired as a stand-alone special after the series finale. In fact, to make it clearly separate from the series, the Phineas and Ferb logo appears nowhere in the special. *The first two sneak peeks were revealed at San Diego Comic Con 2015. *This is the last episode directed by Robert F. Hughes. International Premieres *October 9th, 2015 (Disney XD, Poland) *October 10th, 2015 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *October 12th, 2015 (Disney Channel Japan)https://twitter.com/macgyjp/status/642887287227854848/photo/1 *November 14th, 2015 (Disney Channel Canada) Errors * Continuity *Lawrence's portrait of the Queen from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" is seen among the rubble. *Linda's sensory deprivation chamber from "Ferb Latin" is seen in the basement. *Perry the Inaction Figure from "Toy to the World" is seen in Perry's lair. *The locket from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension is also seen in Perry's lair. *Doof mentions the time he and Perry were in space. ("Out to Launch", "We Call it Maze") *Doof mentions his blog again. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Lost in Danville") *Wendell suggests getting some rubber bands and two palm trees, possibly inspired by "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Allusions *''The Great Escape'' - When Perry shows the others the model of the hideout, music similar to the theme from this war film is heard. *''Titanic'' - Napoleon plays a violin while saying "Gentlemen, it has been an honor serving with you", in reference to this 1997 film. Trivia * The title of this one-hour special was revealed via Dan Povenmire's Twitter account.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/519624601492402177 * Seventh and final hour-long episode. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars", "Night of the Living Pharmacists", "Last Day of Summer") * Second time Doofenshmirtz becomes an agent. ("Agent Doof") * Fifth time Doofenshmirtz wears a fedora. ("Agent Doof", "Quietest Day Ever", "Sleepwalk Surprise", "Night of the Living Pharmacists") * This is the last premiered episode of the series, while "Act Your Age" (or "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") would be the last episode by the show's chronology and "Last Day of Summer" would be the series finale. * Karen the Cat and Maggie the Macaw are the first female agents revealed to be working for O.W.C.A., not counting Lyla Lolliberry, the human working for C.O.W.C.A. * Doof mentions been raised by Ocelots again. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Agent Doof", "It's No Picnic" and "Last Day of Summer") *In a way, this is the second time the Flynn-Fletcher house is destroyed. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", even though that was a dream.) *The sky in this special appears lighter compared to the sky in the regular series. **In fact, all of the animation looks more improved and detailed. *This is the only episode in which Thomas Brodie-Sangster is credited before Vincent Martella. *Only one running gag appears in this episode, being Ferb's line. Cast *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Jane Kaczmarek as Maggie the Macaw *JK Simmons as Napoleon, Additional Voices *Josh Gad as Wendell *Paul Reubens as Parenthesis *Stephen Root as Floyd, Additional Voices *Tyler Mann as Carl References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Unaired Episodes Category:O